The Four Stars Warriors:New Beginnings
by Skystar5
Summary: A new prophecy makes an appearance by the lake. They may not be saving the Clans but if these future leaders are not ready when the time come... Four cats with the weight of the clans on their shoulders. They can bring a golden age or the destruction of the Clans. My first Fan-fic! Please read! Co-written by Petalstar
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- Broad shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with brilliant blind blue eyes

Warriors

Cloudtail- Long haired white tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger splotches, one eye and ear

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- A handsome, long legged, golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- Slender, dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with white chest and paws

Berrynose- Large cream colored tom with a stump of a tail

Mousewhisker- Big gray and white tom has thick soft fur and green eyes

Hazeltail- Small pale gray and white she-cat

Spiderleg- lithe, long legged, slender black tom with amber underbelly and eyes

Toadstep- Heavy black and white tom

Rosepetal- lithe dark cream she-cat

Icecloud- Fluffy, sleek, pure white she-cat with round blue eyes

Foxleap- Fluffy reddish-brown tabby tom

Cinderheart- Slender, dappled, gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze- Thick pelted golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- Fluffy, pale smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Birchfall- A glossy furred light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitewing- Snowy white she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell she-cat with whit petal shaped patches

Bumblestripe- Bulky, thick furred pale gray tom with black stripes

Poppyfrost- Slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Seedpelt- Very pale ginger she-cat

Lilypool- Dark tabby she cat with white patches

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molefur- Brown and cream tom

Crowfeather- Dark, smoky gray tom formerly of WindClan

Apprentices

Amberpaw- Gray she-cat, with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes

Dewpaw- Gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- White tom with amber eyes

Queens

Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Mother of Crowfeather's kits, (Puffkit a fluffy long haired cream tom, Flamekit a red and white tom, Shellkit a white she-kit with tortoiseshell patches, Petalkit a pale pink she-kit with dark rose tabby stripes)

Honeyfern- Slender dappled light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Berrynose's kits (Lionkit a golden orange she-kit with thick fur and one cream paw green eyes, Tigerkit a white she-kit with ginger stripes, Leopardkit a cream tom with a orange brown triangle on his head)

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat mother of Mousewhisker's kits

(Silverkit a white she-kit with silver ears and paws and Quietkit pale brown tabby she-kit)

Daisy- Long-haired, fluffy cream she-cat for the horse place

Elders

Purdy- Plump tabby tom, former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- Long-haired solid gray tom

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar- An unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot- Dark gray she-cat with blue yes

Medicine Cat: Pale gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Reedwhisker- Black tom

Beetlewhisker- A brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur- Gary and white she-cat

Grasspelt- Light brown tom

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes

Hollowflight- Sleek dark brown tabby tom with pale underbelly

Rainstorm- Mottled blue gray tom

Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat

Pouncetail- white and ginger tom with a short tail

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom

Swallowtail- Plump dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mossyfoot- Brown and white she-cat

Apprentice, Gentlepaw

Graymist- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Pebblefoot- Mottled gray tom

Beechfur- Light brown tom

Copperfur- Dark ginger she-cat

Voletooth- Small brown tabby tom

Pinefur- Shot-haired brown tabby she-cat

Rushtail- Light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Troutstream- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Nettleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Splashmist- White she-cat with flecks of pale gray

Apprentices

Mudpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Gentlepaw- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Greenflower- White she-cat with one black ear and vibrant green eyes, mother of Nettleclaw's kits (Lilykit, fluffy, lithe white she-kit and Ravenkit, a glossy black tom with a dash of white on his chest)

Feathertail- Muscular, light, silver-gray tabby she-cat with a plumed feathery tail, mother of Skykit, a silver-blue she-kit with perfect ice blue eyes, Leafkit a gray tom with a dark gray streak on his back and flecks of pale gray on the streak, Splashkit a white tom with splashes of blue, and Stormkit a small black she-kit except for the patch on herr head

Otterheart- Dark brown she-cat, mother of Pebblefoot's kits ( Darkkit a black she-kit with unusual dark brown swirling patterns on her back and Wavekit a white she-kit with blue streaks across her back)

Duskfur-Brown tabby she-cat pregnant with Mintfur's kits

Elders

Blackclaw- Smokey black tom

Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat, former medicine cat

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Stonestream- Gray tom with blue eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Russetstar- Small, sleek, scrawny dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: Blackfoot- Large white tom with huge jet black paws

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors

Ratscar- Brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rowanclaw- Ginger tom

Cedarheart- Dark gray tom

Brightflower- Black and white and gray she-cat

Crowfrost- Black and white tom

Ferretclaw- Cream and gray tom

Apprentice, Mistpaw

Oakfur- small brown tom

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Olivenose- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Pinenose- Black she-cat

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom

Owlclaw- Light brown tabby tom

Nightwing- Black she-cat

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Smokefoot- Black tom

Snowbird- Pure white she-cat

Starlingwing-Ginger tom

Stoatwhisker- Skinny ginger tom

Snaketail- Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Apprentices

Mistpaw- Spiky furred pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpaw- Large ginger tabby tom

Dewpaw- Gray she-cat

Queens

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat mother of Ferretclaw's kits (Moonkit a pure white she-kit with beautiful stormy blue eyes and Fogkit a white tom with black tiger stripes green eyes)

Shrewfoot- Gray she-cat with black paws, mother of Owlclaw's kit (Goldenkit a pale golden ginger she-kit)

Applefur- Mottled brown she-cat Mother of Smokefoot's kit ( Duskkit a tom with dark gold front paws and shoulders brown body and black hind legs and tail)

Ivytail- Long furred black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Crowfrost's kits (Pinekit- Smokey black she-kit with long feathery whiskers and Barkkit light brown tabby tom)

Elders

Tallpoppy- Long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Whitewater- White she-cat with long fur and one blind eye

WindClan

Leader: Onestar- Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- Gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight- Mottled gray tom

Warriors

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

Heathertail- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Breezepelt- Black tom with amber eyes

Boulderfur- Large pale gray tom

Dewspots- Spotted gray tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- Gray and white she-cat

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Gorsetail- Very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Harespring- Brown and white tom

Leaftail- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whiskernose-Light brown tom

Owlwhisker-Light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur-Ginger tom with white paws

Tawnyfur- Golden brown she-cat

Swallowtail- Dark gray tabby she-cat

Willowclaw- gray she-cat

Thistlespring- Spiky furred dark brown she-cat with with rings around ankles

Apprentice, Crouchpaw

Nightcloud- Black she-cat

Tornear- Tabby tom

Apprentices

Crouchpaw- Black tom

Larkpaw- Gray she-cat

Queens

Sunstrike- Tortoiseshell she-cat with large with large white mark on her forhead, mother of Emberfoot's kits (Scarletkit bright russet she-kit with green eyes, Ruffledkit an extremely fluffy gray and white she-kit, Cloudkit a pure white tom with amber eyes, and Scorchkit Dark gray she-kit with red paws and light gray rings around her ankles)

Elders

Darkfoot- Black tom with gray paws

Oatwhisker- Creamy brown tabby tom

Rushtail- Old, skinny tom with creamy brown fur

Ruuningbrook- Light gray tabby she-cat

Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom


	2. Prolouge

Hey, Skystar here, listen this story is supposed to take place after "the last hope" but Petalstar and I Ok mostly I need certain characters to be alive so if you think this will bother you too much because you are an extreme fan I highly suggest you stop reading now. If not, PLEASE read and review. But I have a policy, Post a negative review, BAD! Post a negative review and tell me what you didn't like or I could change good! Constructive criticism is good. If you like it and say so Thank You. Ok I think that's it. ENJOY!

I Don't own Warriors. They belong to the wonderful mind of Erin Hunter 

Prologue

Torn clouds cover the star specked sky on a crisp night. Crickets chirped in the far distance as a strong gust of wind blew orange and brown leaves off trees. A flame colored tom sat oblivious to the rattling branches by a vast starlit lake.

"Firestar?" A voice sounded from the shadows, "I brought them."

Out stepped a starry blue-gray she-cat followed by generations of cats queens, kits, elders, apprentices and lost leaders followed the she-cat. All the cats had an aura-like glow to them, some brighter than others.

"Firestar," the she-cat repeated once all the cats were out of the shadows, "They need to hear the prophecy."

"Prophecy." Murmurs spread through the large cluster of cats.

"Haven't we had enough of those?" A muscular tom called from the back.

"None were as urgent as this one." The flame pelted tom finally turned to face the cats.

"What…What do you mean?" A queen nervously pulled her kits closer with her tail.

The flame colored tom drew in a deep breath.

"A few moons after the battle with Dark forest Midnight, Rock and Skywatcher came to me while I was hunting. They told of a prophecy from before the dawn of the clans.

Four star to rule them all

Four stars to rule the five

The shadows shall be lit by the moon

A ruffling wind on the moors shall set a good tune

Sky and river shall meet

The petal in thunder will not be beat

Four stars to rule them all

Four stars to rule the five"

"That doesn't sound so 'urgent' to me!" A lithe tabby she-cat called as soon as the fiery tom stopped talking. The blue-gray cat stood up and yowled,

"You don't understand!"

"YES!" the flaming tom continued, "These four stars are going to be leaders! And they are about to be born!"

"So it's not our job to hold their paws until they're leader!" The muscular tom called again, "I can't believe you brought us to the lake for this!" And he turned to walk away when the tom spoke again.

"You're right it isn't our job to hold their paws!" the orange tom announced, "That's why I need cats to volunteer to mentor these cats to be the great leaders they are destined to be. Or else the clans will crumble. Last time I checked you all still care about your former clans?"

The crowd grudgingly agreed.

"So we'll mentor them in their dreams." The former leader continued.

"Like Dark forest cats?" a former Shadowclan medicine cat called horrified.

"Unfortunately yes, Sagewhisker but we will train them to be loyal, honest, and over all good. You don't need to say any thing now but we need cats to mentor these young warriors. Another murmur rippled through the crowd. As the prophecy was quietly repeated.

Four stars to rule them all

Four stars to rule the five…


	3. Chapter 1 Sky

**Hi, I don't own warriors they all belong to Erin hunter and I've already got comments about certain cats being brought back from the dead. Well they are needed for the plot line of this story and as for Blackstar he was demoted so he was younger again for story purposes Thanks. And I apologize for taking my time updating. I'm a terribly slow typer. Although I don't have anyone hooked and following so I think I'm good. **

**-Skystar**

Skykit lay in the bushes taking shallow breaths. She was playing mouse and hunter with her 3 siblings and Lilykit and Ravenkit. Lilykit was the hunter the rest of the kits were mice. Skykit lay next to the apprentice den; Leafkit was behind Stonestream in the elders den. Skykit had **wanted** to hide in the nursery but Feathertail had forbid it because Otterheart had her kits, Wavekit and Darkkit 7 or 8 nights ago and they still hadn't opened their eyes

"I smell you Skykit!" Lilykit called the white she-kit popped her head in the bushes

"BOO!" Heart pounding Skykit raced forward until she crossed the "Windclan border" in other words a pile of sticks the kits had made. Ravenkit burst from his bold hiding spot in the river surrounding camp while his sister wasn't looking. Meanwhile Stormkit unhappily pouted as she played dead.

"You're really fast." Ravenkit panted. That remark left Skykit very confused. She had run farther than Ravenkit, faster and Ravenkit was 2 moons older shouldn't she be out of breath too? Her puzzlement left her quickly as she noticed Splashkit's tail sticking out twitching from behind the nursery.

"Leafkit!" Lilykit squealed. Ravenkit and Skykit exchanged glances and walked over.

"What's wrong?" Splaskit came out of hiding to see what was wrong.

"Leafkit won't play dead but I caught him!" Lilykit yowled out her dilemma.

"I don't wan to be freshkill" Leafkit protested.

"But you have too I caught you!"

"So what you caught me. But you can't kill me I'm immortal mouse!" Lilykit was pretty fed up now. Skykit tried to say something but before she could Lilykit called,

"GREENFLOWER! Leafkit won't play fair!"

Skykit finally mustered up the courage to talk, how dare, Lilykit accuse her brother of cheating (even though he had been cheating) But it didn't matter! Leafkit was Skykit's brother and she would stick up for him no matter what. But once again before she could talk she was interrupted.

"Kits! There are a few she-kits I would like you to meet." Otterheart called. And she pushed out her 2 new daughters. Darkkit was a pretty black she-kit, but she had strange very dark brown swirling patterns on her back. Wavekit was pretty too. Though she was the opposite of her littermate. She was a slender blinding white with blue (ok blue-ish gray) stripes going horizontally across her back.

"Hi. I'm Skykit." The silver blue she-kit stepped forward and nodded her head at Wavekit then at Darkkit. "This is Leafkit" she flicked her tail towards her gray flecked brother. "Splashkit" The blue and white tom dipped his head. "Stormkit"

"Nice to meet you" the little midnight she-kit said.

"Ravenkit" Skykit continued.

"Welcome to the best clan ever!" Ravenkit mewed. Skykit had planned on continuing when Lilykit rudely cut in.

"And I'm Lilykit." She shot Skykit a glare. The blue eyed she-kit didn't challenge her but didn't back down either.

"Would you like a tour? Stormkit asked, stepping between the quarreling she-kits. Oblivious to the argument surrounding them the younger kits nodded their heads eagerly. And the cloud of kits headed off towards the entrance where the tour began.

"You ok little sis?" Leafkit fell behind with Skykit. She smiled at Leafkit's taunting.

" I'm the same age as you and you know it."

" Well, I'm older by heartbeats" Leafkit puffed out his chest. Skykit poked him with a paw. The gray kit got serious again.

"Don't let Lilykit get to you."

"I know its just she doesn't deserve all the attention."

I know how about the forest?"

Skykit thought, "Well I want to be a part of the tour so, after? And I might need to be by myself. The two of us disappearing wouldn't be a good thing." Leafkit nodded yes and thye caught up with the rest of the group.

"This is the medicine den," a bossy Lilykit was saying. "That's where Willowshine sleeps and stores her supplies. If you're hurt or sick she'll make you feel all better."

"And you know the nursery." Stormkit cut in as the tour moved forward.

"It's where all the queens and kits sleep." Lilykit said as she moved to the head of the group once again. "And that's elder's den, when you retire from being a warrior you move and sleep there and all you have to do is relax all day long. And if you catch one of the elders in a good mood you can get a story." Darkkit finally spoke up.

"What are the stories about?" the young black kit asked. Splashkit answered the questioned before anyone had even registered the words in their minds.

"Why, of RiverClan of course! The best clan around the lake." A smile spread like wildfire over the faces of the older kits. All together they shouted.

"RiverClan fish,

RiverClan swim,

RiverClan use the water to win!" After repeating the chant and getting shushed by Mosspelt the kits continued their circle around camp. They saw the leader's den, warriors den, and the apprentice den. Which Lilykit boasted about moving into. (3moons, yes so short, Lilykit) Then when the tour came to an end, Skykit gave a slight nod to Leafkit and slipped to the back. Skykit escaped into the river surrounding camp. She looked back once then ran into the freedom of the forest. She would come back, later. But right now time was hers.

-By Skystar

**Hope you enjoyed. Listen Petalstar is writing the next chapter so it may take some time for me to post the next chapter. So please stick with us. Review and constructive criticism would be appreciated (if you have any) thank you! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 2 Petal

_**Hey! I'm Petalstar…. Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I had writers block! Ugh I hate it… Good thing my inspiration came back …Skystar was about to pull her fur out…sorry… Well I hope you like it!**_

Morning sunshine shone through the strong brambles of the ThunderClan nursery. Birdsong rang throughout the stone hollow waking a young pink furred kit. "Mmmmmmm…" She stretched, her little pink tail sticking straight up.

"Petalkit," Her mother Leafpool woke up too. She stood up, disturbing the three other tiny kits at her belly. The kits that Petalkit knew only half a moon but loved so much because they were each apart of her and would always be.

"Heyyyyy!" The sleepy kits meowed in protest, blinking the bright sunlight out of their eyes.

"Sorry darlings," she tried to calm her cranky kits, "I was just about to tell your sister that I am allowing you out of the nursery today." From the expression on her mother's face, Petalkit could tell each word hurt to say. Leafpool wanted to protect her kits from the world, but she also knew it was time to set them free.

Petalkit almost exploded with happiness. Finally she would get to see her Clan, the best Clan of all; ThunderClan. "It's about time mom! You keep us prisoner in here for HALF A MOON!"

"Shhhhh, Petalkit! Stop shouting you're going to wake Honeyfern and Daisy!" Leafpool scolded, looking over her shoulder.

A creamy head popped up in the corner of the nursery. "It's okay I'm already up," Daisy reassured. Petalkit liked Daisy, she was different. She didn't have a full ThunderClan scent. Leafpool told her she came from the Horseplace. A place with giant animals that could squash you with just one paw! "But Honeyfern isn't." Daisy pointed to a snoring, plump she-cat next to her. It was Honeyfern; she was due to have Berrynose's kits in a moon. Petalkit couldn't wait. _More friends!_

"Alright, go on now, explore the camp," Leafpool shooed her kits out, Petalkit knew she was trying her best not to drag them back in. "But ONLY the CAMP!" And with that Petalkit and her littermates rushed out of the only place they knew and into the world.

"Woooow…" All the kits stared in astonishment at the place they would always call home. Petalkit had to practically turn her head around like an owl to see the whole camp. It was filled with cats, cats much bigger than her. There were brown cats, white cats, black cats, orange cats, golden cats, gray cats, tabbies, and tortoiseshells. And this was only ThunderClan!

"S-s-so-oo many c-c-ca-cats…"Petalkit's timid brother, Flamekit stuttered as he hid behind Shellkit. Petalkit didn't understand why he was so shy.

Puffkit rolled his eyes, "it's not like they're going to eat us," he whispered to the shaking Flamekit.

Petalkit barely heard him. She was too busy staring up at the place she hoped would be hers one day; the Leaders Den. One day she would be able to climb all the way up the stones to the den and look out at the camp that would be hers. The wonderful thoughts flew out of Petalkit's head when she saw her father Crowfeather standing over her and her littermates.

"Daddy!" Petalkit jumped up on his dark gray back, accidently clawing him._I'll have to get better at that,_ she thought. Crowfeather winced with pain as the other kits clawed their way up too.

Petalkit remembered the first time their father came to visit them in the nursery. He had a strange grassy sent to him and later Leafpool told them that he was from WindClan, a clan tucked away deep in the moor. He came to join ThunderClan after the battle with the Dark Forest. Petalkit still doesn't understand why he would come to live in a rival clan….

Crowfeather bent his head back to look at his young kits. "Do you want me to show you around," he offered.

"Yeah!" All the kits meowed in unison. Petalkit held on tight as their father got up and started to pad around the camp. Petalkit was the tallest out of her littermates so she could easily see over her father's dark head, while her brothers and sister had to get on their tippy-paws to see.

After touring the warrior den, apprentice den, and elders den, where the kits meet a talkative tom named Purdy, they approached a den with a strange sour scent coming from it. "Woo, what's in that den?" Petalkit's chunky sister Shellkit asked scrunching her nose up.

Petalkit sniffed the air, "yeah what's that smell daddy?"

"That's the medicine den." Crowfeather meowed as he walked into the stinky den. Petalkit held her breath as Shellkit wrapped her calico tail around her nose and Flamekit buried his head in Puffkit fluffy, white pelt.

The den was dim; Petalkit had to strain her eyes to see a gray tabby cat in the back, playing with some leaves. Crowfeather sat down so the kits could get off of his back, "Hey Jayfeather."

The cat didn't turn around, "why did you bring the kits in here, I just organized!" Petalkit was shocked at the tom's grumpiness, and how he could see from the back of his head!

Crowfeather looked mad, "I just thought they would like to see their big brother!" _What! How in StarClan could this grumpy tom be our big brother?_Petalkit looked back at her littermates; their jaws were wide open in confusion.

Jayfeather finally turned around and laid his icy blue eyes on Petalkit and her siblings. Petalkit thought it was weird how his eyes seemed all glazy and motionless. "Then why didn't you bring them to Lionblaze!" He shot back. Petalkit was beyond confused; another cat was her brother too?

Crowfeather pushed the stunned kits out of the medicine den. "Nice talking to you, son." He hissed between clenched teeth. Petalkit felt heartbreak and anger rolling off her father. He was no longer her brave hero, just weak helpless father trying to be loved and accepted in his new Clan.

_**Sorry it's a little bit short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Btw Shellkit, Puffkit, and Flamekit are my real cats Alice, Leo, and Tom. They just love that I've added them into my story…. Again sorry it was late… R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 3 Moon

**Here is the next chapter sorry it took forever but Petalstar is more of an artist than writer, so writer's block came very fast. This is Moonkit's point of view. One of my favorite Alter egos.**

* * *

Back, forth, back, forth. Moonkit focused on Dawnpelt's swaying tail. Back, forth, back, forth. It was going at an even rate going the distance every time. Back, forth, back-

"Hurry up Moonkit!" Fogkit complained

"Shhh! She doesn't know I'm here yet!" Moonkit quietly (and angrily) shot back at her brother.

"Well I 'm going for it." Fogkit announced and leapt as Dawnpelt's tail as it came close. Unlike his sister however Fogkit had not bothered strategizing and missed it by what felt like a fox-lengths. Completely enthralled in her conversation (and she lacked knowing that her kits were behind her), Dawnpelt didn't notice the thump of her son hitting the ground.

"My turn!" Moonkit taunted. She carefully calculated. 'I can jump like 3 times my height, but if a go in a neat arch I'll only go twice my height. I stay in the air about 5 heartbeats and if I jump right when Dawnpelt's tail is THERE' Moonkit's blue eyes settled on the exact location that her mother's tail should be when she jumped. Moonkit was small but she was smart. Scary smart, her brilliant plans were known through out ShadowClan. After quickly calculating Moonkit focused, crouched, aimed, and lept. She landed gracefully (as planned) directly on Dawnpelt's tail.

"Oh!" the creamy she-cat squeaked, "Moonkit!"

"Sorry Dawnpelt. I was just playing." The white she-kit hung her head as if she was ashamed, but on the inside her spirit was soaring.

"Well," Her mother's mew was stern. "Go play with the other kits." And she turned back around. Looking at each other the two siblings burst out laughing after putting a decent distance between themselves and their mother. They were short of air by the time they reached the other kits. This left Moonkit vulnerable for the next on coming attack.

"That was AMAZING!" Pinekit squealed as she bowled over the younger she-kit.

"I could have done it." Duskkit said obviously unimpressed.

"Then why didn't you?" Goldenkit questioned loyally standing up for her friend. Moonkit giggled as she remembered Duskkit's attempt. The ego manic kit had gotten the same result as Fogkit.

"He didn't want to waste his talent on those who don't care." Barkkit cut in.

"Oh shush." Fogkit said as he tackled the kit whom, happened to be 1 moon older and Pinekit's brother. It was then Russetstar walked in. Her beautiful red coat gleamed in the sunshine. Muscles shown beneath the pelt of the small she-cat. Moonkit wanted to be leader. Moonstar, it had a ring to it. It was also then that Dawnpelt excused herself from her conversation and padded off towards Russetstar's den, collecting Blackfoot as she went. The snowy white she-kit looked behind her at Goldenkit, who in turn unsheathed her claws and scratched a tiny x in the dusty ground and circled it. That was their sign. G time.

Creeping around to the edge of Russetstar's den is not an easy feat. Her den is an old pointy pine tree with plenty of empty space beneath his long draping braches which kept out most of the snow and cold. Reinforced with brambles from the barrier which it happen to smooshed against. After tirelessly worming their way in to the brambles intertwined with the needle covered pine branches, they finally arrived at their favorite peephole. It was a tiny gap in the pine branches that showed the entire den. The 2 kits settled down in the padding of a bush that had been covered and forgotten by the camp barrier. Side by side Goldenkit and Moonkit settled down and listened as the conversation began.

"I want my kits to be apprentices, NOW!" Dawnpelt firmly.

"Dawnpelt," Russetstar calmly stated. "Moon kit and Fogkit are strong, smart healthy kits I will give you that, but for the 4th time they are 5 moons and shall wait to be apprentices like any other kits."

Forth time? Goldenkit mouthed amber eyes wide. Apparently. Moonkit mouthed back through all their trouble making experiences the two best friends had gotten very good at reading each other's lips. **(Do cats have lips? Aren't they all fur? Oh well) **

"Would it be fair I let all the other kits be apprenticed early? What would ShadowClan become? What kind of leader would I be if I let that happen?" Russetstar asked her warrior.

"ShadowClan would be strong, with a smart leader. No one would know anything." Dawnpelt countered.

"WRONG!" Blackfoot shouted. We would be going back to the dark ages when Brokenstar ruled. He murdered innocent kits by putting them into early apprenticeships then training them all the way to StarClan!" He hissed.

"Well maybe Brokenstar had the right idea those kits were just the unlucky kits the plan was tested out on." Dawnpelt said completely unfazed by the gruesome tale.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Blackfoot shrieked. It was obvious it was taking an enormous amount of energy to not attack the cream warrior. "He murdered his own father to gain control and murdered 2 kits 3 or 4 moons old then blamed on Yellowfang, who happened to be his mother, though he didn't know it. He ran her out of the clan and she joined ThunderClan! She could have been the best medicine cat ShadowClan has ever had yet he pushed her to ThunderClan. That group of weaklings, loners, kitty-pets, and Half Clans filled with kitty-pet blood." Moonkit thought of her StarClan playmate Yellowfang, she always said she was ThunderClan's medicine cat. Could the scruffy gray she-cat be the same one from Blackfoot's tale?

"Have you listened to Moonkit before? She new the territories with out any one telling her, she accomplishes anything that comes to mind. SHE CAUGHT A VOLE WITHOUT LEAVING CAMP! And I'm very sure she's escaped camp before just no one caught her. Russetstar paid attention to the last part of Dawnpelt's rant.

"You think she left and you didn't report this!" she called slightly outraged. Dawnpelt simply smirked.  
"She came back unharmed right?" Blackfoot looked at the pair of she-cats and rolled his eyes.

"And the vole?" Russetstar asked.

"Well when camp was basically empty, during that 2nd daylight gathering we had to unite after the great battle? She was 3 1/2 moons and when I asked her what she was doing she told me she was baiting a mouse into camp. There was a thrush and 2 toads on the freshkill pile when I went to sleep, but when I woke up a vole was added to it!" Moonkit remembered that day it had taken all the kits to corner it and both her and Goldenkit to create enough weight to get it to stop running so they could snap its neck. While her mother had slept she had ridden a vole. How many cats could say they did that?

"She baited a mouse and got a vole?" Russetstar asked asked.

"They both eat seeds!" was Dawnpelt's excuse on the matter.

"True, Moonkit is at her mental peak early but what about Fogkit?" Blackfoot cut in….. Eventually he seemed to be amused listening to the bickering she-cats.

"Well he's at physical peak, he can figure out the rest." The dark cream queen said standing up for her kit.

"I guess." Russetstar grudgingly agreed staring at her paws.

"Russetstar," the large white tom spoke up. "I know it's your decision, but I think you should let this happen. One of them might be the you know." He outstretched his neck and shallowly dipped his head, big wide yellow eyes with dark ears twitching.

"The what? No, I don't know!" Dawnpelt said obviously unhappy being kept out of the secret.

"Nothing Dawnpelt." The russet leader said through gritted teeth as she closed her eyes and took a deep a deep breath. "Are you sure this is your wish?"

"Yes, yes my heart's desire." the eager she-cat nodded.

"Well then, I approve, Moonkit and Fogkit will be made apprentices early." A smile came over Dawnpelt's face her beautiful amber eyes were wide as she nodded unable to think of anything else to do.

"Thank you! You won't be disappointed!" she called as she bounded from the den. ShadowClan's leader turned and faced her deputy.

"You better be right about this!" she threatened and stalked out of the den. Blackfoot gave a nod and followed her out.

Moonkit stared at the empty den then slowly turned to face Goldenkit. Four full moon eyes stared at each other.

"You're going to be an apprentice," Goldenkit broke the silence. "You're going to be an apprentice," she repeated slowly. "You're going to be an apprentice!" she shrieked. Both she-kits happily screamed.

"This is so cool!" Moonkit announced as they carefully slunk out of the brambles. Darkness had fallen while they had been eavesdropping.

"We should probably get to bed. Or our moms will be worried sick." Goldenkit commented.

"They probably are already worried sick. Don't worry I'll talk our way out of it in the morning." Moonkit replied. They slipped inside the nursery, and happiness flooded Moonkit as she drifted into the relaxing blackness of sleep. She was becoming an apprentice. Early!

* * *

**So did you like it? please let me know. Did they mention what the leader's den was in ShadowClan? because I just described what I made up. Did you understand? and let me know if the zillion kits are confusing or not because in chapters I created a billion of them! it's fun. So, Thanks for reading, Skystar.**


End file.
